


Holiday Kisses

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [10]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time around Midorijima and Clear and Mizuki decide to spend the day together with their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Kisses

 “Mizuki-san….”

He moaned softly, opening his eyes to look at Clear who was hovering above him, wearing an expression that should be illegal for being too cute.

“You promised we’d go to the bakery today. It’s already ten,” he said impatiently, gently shaking Mizuki’s shoulder and leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Mm, what’s with you looking so cute?” Mizuki asked, quickly leaning up and settling his arms around Clear’s waist, “you should wake me up like this every day.”

Clear giggled as he started running soft kisses over his neck and cheeks, “Mizuki-san! We have to get up and go to the bakery.”

He nodded as he started unbuttoning his shirt, “We will, I promise. I just want to touch you a little bit first…”

“But…we just did it last night…”

Mizuki started running his lips over his chest, softly sucking his nipples as he slid his hands down over his hips, moving them around to softly squeeze his butt.

“Ah…Mizuki-san…”

He moaned and Mizuki slid his fingers down to his sensitive place, rubbing it softly, feeling Clear tremble and wrap his arms around his neck. He knew they just did it last night but he couldn’t resist how adorable Clear always was in the morning, especially after how he woke him up today. Who could honestly resist their adorable lover straddling them with a cute smile to wake them up?

“I love you,” he whispered before softly nibbling at his ear as he continued massaging his entrance, hearing his cute whimpers starting to fill the room.

“Th-that feels good,” Clear told him, blushing brightly, “are we going to do it again, Mizuki-san?”

“Do you want to?” he asked, drawing him close and pecking his lips.

Clear nodded shyly, “Ah…yes. It always feels good…”

He grinned, rolling him over and trapping Clear beneath him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, “Then I’ll make sure you feel good all over.”

                                                                                                                ----

Mizuki smiled as Clear looked excitedly at the array of Christmas lights that were hung up throughout the street. It was Christmas Eve and even though it isn’t a very big deal in Japan everyone still likes hanging up the pretty lights and exchanging presents. Everyone was always really happy around this time which made it one of Mizuki’s favorite holidays. Clear told him that his grandfather used to bring him pretty, fancy cakes every year to celebrate so he asked Clear if he wanted to go to the bakery so they could share one later tonight to celebrate the holiday together. Well actually they needed to buy two. He was closing his shop early so his team members could head home to celebrate and everyone had agreed to come by later for drinks and cake. But he wanted one just for him and Clear to share later too.

He held the door open for Clear as they entered the shop and watched as he quickly made his way over to the displays of cakes and sweets with a bright smile on his face.

Mizuki walked up and slid his arms around him from behind, kissing the nape of his neck, seeing two of the workers giggle and point their way. He hadn’t really been a fan of PDA before but when it came to Clear he couldn’t help himself. He always wanted to be near him like this.

“Do you see anything you like?” he asked, feeling Clear lean back against him and hug the arms around his waist close.

“Well, Mizuki-san likes peaches the most so I think we should get the one with the peaches and sprinkles on top.”

He nodded, “As long as you like it too, Clear.”

“Yes, I like the frosting and sprinkles.”

“Alright, we can get that one but we need to get one for Aoba and everyone else for when they come over tonight.”

Clear studied the cakes for awhile before pointing at one that was decorated with little bunnies and dog prints with strawberries all along the top.

“I was trying to find one that everyone would like but at least Noiz-san and Aoba-san will like that one.”

“Well, Koujaku likes strawberries a lot. Do you want me to see if they’ll decorate it with crowns since Sei wants to be a princess? That way everyone will have something they like.”

He nodded, “Yes! That would be perfect then, Mizuki-san!”

Mizuki asked one of the workers to add the design, telling them he’d pay extra for the added work. They bought the two cakes and thanked them before heading back outside where it had started to snow lightly.

Clear quickly grabbed his hand as they started walking which made Mizuki smile. He found it so cute that Clear loved holding hands so much. He drew him close, softly kissing his cheek.

“I love you so much, Clear.”

He giggled, “I love you too, Mizuki-san.”

They decided to head through the park on the way back since there was a small festival there that was ending today. It had a few ice sculptures, a large Christmas tree that decorated the square along with lights strung through all the trees. There were a few vendors around selling things like sake and coffee, along with the usual shrine for people to make wishes and give thanks to. It was usually quite the spectacle but since it was the last day it wouldn’t be as crowded as usual so Clear could get a good look at all the attractions. Mizuki realized it would be Clear’s first time seeing it and even though he felt selfish, he was glad he was able to be the one to share this with him.

Just as he thought, Clear was amazed by the sculptures, liking the one shaped like a penguin the most. He also found the tree and decorations incredible and stood there unmoving with an astounded expression on his face for a few minutes.

Mizuki had put up a small Christmas tree in his place but since his apartment was so small he didn’t have the space for anything bigger than a couple feet tall. But he mostly just wanted a place to put presents. So he was glad Clear was able to see a tree in all its glory, decorated completely with all sorts of ornaments and tinsel.

After that he bought him and Clear some hot sake to celebrate. He’d never really seen Clear drink alcohol before but he figured one cup would be alright. They spent about a half hour wandering around together before stopping at the shrine on the way out. Mizuki gave the money offering and bowed his head gratefully before starting to write down his wish, praying that his entire team and all of his friends find happiness and stay safe. He also prayed to be with Clear forever, wishing that they’d always be happy and completely in love as they are now. Finally he wished for Clear’s grandfather to find peace if he hadn’t already. He slid the paper into the offering box before moving back toward Clear.

He turned to Clear and handed him some money, “Would you like to make a wish too?”

Clear hesitated before moving toward the shrine. Mizuki watched him bow his head and write down his wish before turning back toward him.

Mizuki held out his hand as they began walking back so Clear could grab it. He couldn’t help giving him little kisses along the way since hearing his giggle was the best gift he could ever receive for the holiday. They were just closing up his shop when they arrived and he offered to finish, wishing his teammates happy holidays before they left. Clear helped him clean up, wiping down the counters and flipping the chairs on top of the tables, leaving a few of them down for when everyone else got there.

He offered to teach Clear how to make some of the shop’s most popular drinks as they waited, mostly wanting to see him wear his apron and hug him from behind. It was the best position to make Clear all flustered by whispering his usual sweet nothings close to his ear.

They were in the middle of exchanging some sweet kisses when he heard a knock on the door and saw Aoba and Sei waving at them through the window. They managed to untangle from each other and Mizuki went to unlock the door for them so they could get out of the cold.

“It’s freezing outside!” Aoba said grumpily as he took a seat and basked in the warmth of his shop.

“You could have told me it was too cold to come, baka. I would have understood,” Mizuki told him, quickly making them some hot sake to warm themselves up.

“He wanted to come for the free alcohol and food,” Sei said, giggling at his pouting brother.

Mizuki laughed, shaking his head, “Well you guys can always stay over if the weather gets too bad. There’s plenty of alcohol for you to raid.”

Aoba huffed and reached into his bag, lifting Ren out and setting him on one of the nearby couches. Mizuki watched as he shook some snow out of his fur and offered a greeting to him and Clear before settling into sleep mode.

A little while later Koujaku arrived, not at all bothered by the snow once he saw Aoba still shivering. He quickly moved over and settled a “friendly” arm around his shoulders to warm him up. Him and Clear shared a knowing smile as he went to fetch Koujaku some sake as well. He’d brought Beni along with him who offered brief greetings before settling on Ren’s head and followed his example of falling asleep.

It was about another hour before Noiz showed up, not bothering to knock and simply waltzing in, taking the empty seat by Sei who scolded him for being late. Now that everyone was finally here, Mizuki went to prepare the alcohol, finding out everyone’s favorite drinks, while Clear cut pieces of cake for everyone. Tae had sent some donuts along for them too, giving them all something extra to snack on.

Mizuki was amused at all their expressions once they saw they each had a special shape on each of their slices of cake. He saw Noiz snapping pictures of the bunny design with his Coil after claiming it was ridiculous and pretending not to like it. Koujaku also happily ate the strawberries like Mizuki thought he would, even swiping one off Aoba’s slice, getting called a hippo in response. Mizuki had pretended not to notice the way Sei and Noiz were holding hands under the table. By the way they seemed to be hiding things, he figured Aoba didn’t know about it.

They were all sitting down, eating, drinking and laughing together while Clear kept their drinks filled. He told him to sit down so he could eat his slice of cake and realized he hadn’t brought out enough chairs. He was about to stand and grab another when Clear sat himself on his lap instead, happily slipping his arms around Mizuki’s neck in a hug so he could press a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m alright here, Mizuki-san.”

He heard Aoba mutter something to Koujaku about them being like newlyweds which made him happy. He knew one day, hopefully soon, he could actually refer to Clear as his wife. He folded their fingers together and held his hand up, imagining a ring there. The thought of that made him smile.

They continued chatting and drinking for a couple more hours and just like Mizuki figured, he could tell Aoba was close to passing out. He was awful when it came to holding liquor. The snow was still coming down so he offered to let them stay the night. Aoba shook his head and insisted he’d been fine, falling down immediately after he stood up. Noiz helped carry him over to one of the couches where he quickly passed out. Noiz instantly refused to let Sei walk home in the snow and offered to take the couch in the back with him. Mizuki chuckled and quickly went to grab pillows and blankets from upstairs, knowing Koujaku wasn’t going to leave Aoba’s side either. He locked up his shop, bidding everyone a goodnight before heading upstairs with Clear.

“Did you have fun tonight, love?”

Clear nodded happily, “Yes, Mizuki-san. I love being with you but all of our friends are fun too. Did you see how adorable Noiz-san and Sei-san are together?”

Mizuki laughed, “I don’t think Aoba knows about them though. I have a feeling he’s not about to let his brother go that easily.”

“That’s true. But I want them all to be happy so I hope Aoba-san isn’t too upset about it.”

Mizuki grinned, moving toward Clear to press his lips to his cheek, “There’s that kind heart of yours again.”

He didn’t care what anyone told him. He knew Clear had the biggest heart he’d ever seen.

Clear beamed happily as he went to get the other cake they’d bought for themselves and cut them each a slice, settling down at the table to eat together. They wished each other a Merry Christmas since it was already past midnight and had some tea before heading to bed together. He wanted more than anything to attack Clear since he’d been acting so adorable all day but he knew he needed to resist since all their friends were downstairs. Not that Mizuki minded but Clear tended to get rather loud when they were doing it. Instead he drew Clear close and started decorating his face with soft kisses so he could see his smile one more time before falling asleep. Clear snuggled into his chest and Mizuki wrapped him into his arms, rubbing his hand softly over his back to soothe him until he heard Clear start snoring softly.

Mizuki pressed a final kiss to his forehead and smiled. He had so much to be thankful for this year.

 

They headed downstairs in the morning and saw that someone, who he assumed was Noiz, had written "old man" on Koujaku's forehead and "in love with old man" on Aoba's. Him and Clear shared a few laughs but decided not to tell them as they woke up. It wouldn't be long until someone else pointed it out, most likely Tae-san when they returned home. 

Everyone left a little while after breakfast and since Mizuki didn’t have to open the shop until tomorrow, he was eager to spend the day with Clear. They exchanged presents and Clear had gotten him a scarf since he wanted them to match and made him heart shaped cookies. It was all he could do not to attack his lover right then and there. Mizuki hadn’t been sure what to get him so he’d decided to buy him a bunch of his favorite candies and a bag of marbles he’d found at a shop near the candy store. They were rather shiny so he thought they’d fit in well with his collection of treasures.

They thanked each other and exchanged a few soft kisses. Mizuki managed not to tackle Clear to the ground right then. He couldn't believe how cute it was that Clear wanted them to match.

“What do you want to do today, Mizuki-san?”

“I think I just want to spend the whole day here with you,” he said, leaning over a pressing a kiss to his lips, “making you laugh, seeing you smile, holding you close…there’s no better way I can think to spend the holiday.”

Clear blushed and looked down, “Mizuki-san always says things like that to make me blush.”

He nodded, capturing him in another kiss, “I can’t help it. You just look so cute when you act all shy and nervous.”

“But you always say I look cute.”

“Because you always are cute,” he told him, pressing more pecks against his cheeks and forehead.

 “Ah…Mizuki-san…kiss my lips more…”

He indulged him, giving him a deep kiss until he heard him moan and felt his fingers tighten into his shirt. He felt Clear open his mouth, signaling he wanted something more. Mizuki tangled their tongues together and brushed his fingers through his poof of hair gently as he pressed him back against the couch.

He felt Clear suddenly sliding his hands under his shirt, pushing it up along his chest before drawing back from their kiss to look at him.

“…take it off…Mizuki-san…”

He quickly pulled it off over his head and Clear leaned forward, decorating his chest with kisses as his fingers traced over the tattoos on his arm. Mizuki smiled at how endearing his lover was being. There really was no way he could ever let him go now.

“Are you sure you want to do it again?” he asked Clear, remembering they’d done it the last two nights. He didn’t want to hurt Clear by pushing him too fast.

“Ah, yes, Mizuki-san…”

He nodded, caressing his cheek before reaching down and pulling Clear’s shirt off over his head so he could find the sensitive spot on his neck, sucking and kissing at it until he heard the cute, familiar moans coming from his lover, wanting to make him start feeling good as soon as he could.

He moved Clear onto the couch so he wouldn’t have to lie against the hard floor and removed his pants and boxers, sliding them down over his hips, seeing that his cock was already hard. He pressed soft kisses to every part of him he could reach before licking the tip of his erection, hearing him gasp in surprise.

“Ah…Mizuki-san…wait…”

Mizuki knew Clear liked doing it for him too but right now he was most interested in making him feel good and hearing more of those cute whimpers fill the room.

He focused on sucking at the sensitive slit, knowing it was where he was most responsive. Mizuki heard his moans getting louder so he knew he was getting closer.

“W-wait, Mizuki-san…if you keep licking there…ah!”

Mizuki drew back and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking his entire length to make sure he was feeling it everywhere while he watched Clear’s expression.

“Don’t…look…” Clear told him, reaching up to cover his face while he continued letting out his adorable moans and cries.

“I like seeing your face and hearing your voice,” Mizuki told him, reaching up and gently moving his hand aside, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss to his palm, “I want to make sure you’re feeling good.”

Clear blushed brightly and Mizuki quickly covered his lips to distract him from his embarrassment. Mizuki continued pumping his hand over his erection, feeling him shaking harder as he moaned deeper which each movement.

“Ah…I’m coming…Mizuki-san!”

Clear threaded their fingers together and gripped his hand tightly as he came with a loud cry. Mizuki felt a warm liquid fill his other hand and he leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss against his lips.

“Mm, did that feel good, love?”

He nodded, “But Mizuki-san…I wanted to do it for you…”

“I know. But we’ll both feel good together soon,” he told him, pecking his forehead softly.

“Ah…are we going to do it here?”

“Well, I was going to take you to the bed since it’s more comfortable. Is that alright?”

“Only if we stay in there all day.”

Mizuki grinned, scooping him up in his arms and quickly moving back toward the bedroom while Clear attacked his neck with sweet pecks, making him feel even more hot and bothered than he already was.

He set Clear down and he suddenly reached forward, unbuckling his belt, “Mizuki-san…take this off too…”

“Alright,” Mizuki told him, pushing his jeans down over his hips and knocking them aside, “is that better?”

Clear shook his head, reaching for his boxers, “…these too.”

He did as he was told and shed those too before leaning over the bed and pressing Clear against the mattress, meeting his lips in a lingering kiss.

“Can you roll over so…I can help you get ready?” he asked, brushing his hand across his flushed cheek.

“Ah, okay, Mizuki-san…”

Clear turned over onto his stomach as Mizuki reached for the lotion on the table, squirting some onto his fingers before moving them to his entrance. He massaged it softly first, hearing Clear moan quietly.

“Please tell me if it feels uncomfortable,” Mizuki told him, pressing a tender kiss to his shoulder.

Clear nodded, still whimpering softly as he rubbed his sensitive place. He slid a finger in, feeling Clear already beginning to tremble and moan as he continued thrusting it in. After feeling him loosen up a little, he added the second finger and pressed more pecks along his back.

“Ah…Mizuki-san…that feels good…” Clear told him before burying his face into the pillow to stifle his moans.

Mizuki moved his fingers deeper each time until it felt like he was ready.

He drew himself up and positioned his cock above his entrance, “I’m putting it in, Clear.”

“No…ah, wait,” Clear said, suddenly rolling over, “I want to do it this way, I want to see your face when we do it, Mizuki-san…”

Mizuki nodded, pressing his lips to his forehead, “I’m sorry, love. I got a little carried away.”

“It’s alright…I just like seeing you and kissing you while we do it.”

“I like seeing you too, looking at me with that cute face,” Mizuki told him, pecking his lips as he drew his legs around his waist.

Clear moaned impatiently, looking up at him with a heated expression, “I’m ready, Mizuki-san…”

“Me too…” he told him, moving his cock back in position, slowly sliding it in, watching Clear’s expression fill with pleasure.

He started out slowly but began thrusting faster, hearing his lover moan louder with each movement. Clear suddenly reached forward and slid his arms around his neck, pulling him close. Mizuki knew what he was searching for and gave him a deep kiss, letting their tongues meet and tangle together. He kept his hips moving, hitting the same place to keep hearing his lover’s passion filled cries. He could feel the heat building in his lower body and knew he was already getting close. Mizuki felt Clear tighten his legs around his waist, signaling to him that he was just as close to coming as he was. He slid his arms around Clear, holding him close against him, feeling the heat of their bodies mixing together. He continued giving Clear tender kisses as he thrusted his hips faster, eager to see the look on his lover's face when he came. 

"M-zuki-ah! I'm...coming..." Clear told him weakly, the composure of his voice cracking as he writhed in pleasure beneath him. 

“Ah, I love you, Clear,” Mizuki managed before he felt his self-control slip and climaxed, burying his face into Clear's shoulder.

Clear finished at the same time with a loud moan, gripping Mizuki against him tightly.

He moved off Clear, remembering then that he hadn’t put a condom on again so he’d come inside of Clear.

“Are you alright?” he asked, caressing his cheek gently, “you were feeling good, right?”

He nodded, rolling over to face him, “We’re not done yet, right, Mizuki-san?”

Mizuki grinned as Clear pounced on top of him, looking down at him expectantly.

“You said we were going to stay in bed all day, right?” Clear pouted.

“Whatever you want, love,” he said, seizing Clear around the waist and rolling him back over, hearing him giggle happily.

He pressed a kiss to his lips before looking down at him endearingly, “Just when I think you can’t get any cuter, you always something adorable to change my mind.”

He smiled, “But Mizuki-san thinks everything I do is cute.”

“Because it’s true. I love everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, the way you always giggle when I kiss your face, how you like to always hold my hand, how you taste so sweet…”

Clear blushed brightly, “Mizuki-san…that’s enough…”

“I love the way you blush so adorably and the way you always snuggle into my arms when we’re sleeping. Not to mention how you always walk around in my baggy clothes tempting me to steal you away to bed.”

“Ah, stop…” Clear said timidly, reaching up to cover his face.

“And how you snore softly in sleep, the way you always give me sweet kisses, that adorable smile you get on your face when you find more of your treasures…”

Clear leaned up, pulling him into a kiss to interrupt him.

“You’re embarrassing me, Mizuki-san!”

He grinned, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. It’s just sometimes I’m so overcome by how happy you make me I can’t help wanting to tell you all the reasons you bring such joy to my life.”

“…you make me happy too, Mizuki-san…”

“I’m glad,” Mizuki told him, covering his lips again, “I love you so much, Clear.”

“I love you too…” Clear responded, sliding his arms around his neck, “even more than jellyfish.”

He laughed and buried his face into his lover’s chest, overcome by how adorable he was. There definitely was no way he could ever let go of him.

 

After indulging Clear with spending nearly the whole day in bed, he managed to convince him to take a quick shower so he could wash out the uncomfortable feeling of his come before they settled into a bath together.

He held him close and continued decorating his shoulders with kisses while whispering loving words close to his ear to make him blush and laugh.

“I love the way you like to sleep in and attack me with kisses the days I sleep in. And the way you like to always wear your apron and how you sit on my lap instead of on a chair…”

“Ah, stop embarrassing me, Mizuki-san!”

He chuckled softly, nibbling at his ear, “I’m sorry. I’ll stop this time, I promise.”

“…can I ask you a question?” Clear suddenly asked, resting back against his chest.

“Of course,” he told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “you can always ask me anything you want.”

“…why doesn’t Mizuki-san introduce me to his family?”

Mizuki swore quietly in his head and hugged him closer, “…I’m sorry, Clear. All my family lives over in the Philippines and to be honest I hardly ever talk to them. My parents didn’t really approve of me so when I left they told me not to bother coming back.”

“But why wouldn’t they approve of you?”

“They thought I was wasting my time with art but I’ve always wanted to design tattoos. It’s always been my dream so when I told them I wanted to open my own shop they told me that it would shame the family and if I did I wouldn’t be considered part of it anymore.”

Clear shook his head confused, “But why wouldn’t they support you? It was your dream so why wouldn’t they want you to be happy?”

“…I honestly don’t know, love. So it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s more like I can’t. I haven’t talked to them in probably two or three years.”

“That’s alright, I understand now,” Clear told him, turning around to press a kiss to his cheek, “but I’ll always support you, alright, Mizuki-san? I think you’re a really amazing artist so I’m glad that you followed your dream.”

“So am I,” Mizuki said, burying his face into his poof of hair, “it led me to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this part! Comments are always welcome. :)  
> Part 11 will be coming soon.


End file.
